Sapin système D
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Loïs ne réalise pas à quel point il est inconscient de demander à ses chères têtes blondes  et pas blondes  de faire le sapin...


**Titre :** Sapin système D.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Katel Belacqua.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Malcolm.  
><strong>Perso et Pairing :<strong> Malcolm, Francis, Reese, Dewey, Jamie, Loïs.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Blablabla, pas n'à moi.**  
>Genres : <strong>Family, Humor. Humor, Family. Humor, Humor. (sauf si vous faites sérieusement le sapin, vous...)  
><strong>Thème :<strong> 15, _Faire le sapin en famille_, de la communauté LiveJournal "frenchdrabble", Merry Merry Christmas Challenge 2009. Publié.  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 1 143 mots.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Merci d'éviter de mettre ce texte entre toutes les mains, je ne voudrais pas donner des idées à des enfants xD

* * *

><p><strong>Sapin système D.<strong>

- Les garçons ! Vous ferez le sapin ! avait crié Loïs avant de partir travailler.

Reese, Dewey, Malcolm, Francis et Jamie avaient échangé un sourire ravi. Faire le sapin ? Tout seuls ? Sans parents pour dire « Tu mets telle boule à tel endroit », « Tu utiliseras cette guirlande et pas une autre », « Interdiction de mettre l'Etoile noire en haut du sapin, ce n'est _pas_ une étoile filante, c'est un jouet de _Star Wars_, ça ! » ? Sans leur père qui se jetterait sur leur mère pour n'importe quel prétexte, parce qu'un minuscule sucre d'orge en plastique contenait un puissant souvenir érotique, parce que cette chaussette-là leur avait servi de… ?

Ils s'interdirent de réfléchir davantage à la vie sexuelle de leurs parents. C'était suffisamment traumatisant comme ça. Le seul truc qu'ils avaient en tête était qu'ils devenaient les uniques responsables de la décoration du sapin. Le paradis !

Ils déchantèrent très exactement sept minutes plus tard. En découvrant le carton sur lequel il était marqué « décorations de Noël »… entièrement vide.

- Mince ! C'est vrai, je me suis servi des guirlandes l'autre fois, s'exclama Reese.

Malcolm et Dewey lui jetèrent un regard curieux, tandis que Francis tentait d'empêcher Jamie de s'installer dans le carton.

- Tu t'en es servi… pour quoi ? demanda prudemment Malcolm, craignant déjà la teneur de la réponse.

- Ben, j'avais besoin de cordage pour suspendre le chien de la voisine au-dessus du porche, et comme on avait utilisé la dernière corde pour faire un lance-pierre géant…

- Tu as attaché un chien avec nos guirlandes de Noël ?

- Euh, ouais ! Ca faisait des couleurs de partout, c'était rigolo. Du doré, de l'argenté, du rouge, du vert…

- Et le chien s'est laissé faire ?

- Je l'avais assommé avant, je suis pas idiot !

Francis continuait à argumenter avec Jamie que non, la boîte n'était pas sa nouvelle maison ni son nouveau lit. Le fond était à moitié moisi, souvenir d'une bombe à neige qui avait coulé sans que personne ne daigne essuyer. Il y avait des paillettes, des épines de sapin, des substances étranges que même Dewey refusa d'approcher…

En réfléchissant bien, Malcolm réalisa que les guirlandes n'étaient pas les seules choses qui se trouvaient habituellement dans ce carton.

- Et les boules ? Les boules de Noël en verre ?

- J'ai voulu m'entraîner au baseball, répondit Reese d'un ton tranquille. C'est pas très résistant, ces machins-là.

- C'est du _verre_. Evidemment que c'est fragile, crétin !

- Eh, me traite pas de crétin ! J'ai juste voulu essayer !

- T'as réussi à tout détruire, oui !

Ils commencèrent à en venir aux mains, aplatissant le carton au passage, Jamie se mit à hurler, Dewey se boucha les oreilles mais ne fit rien pour calmer la situation, Francis leva les yeux au ciel. Ses camarades de l'armée avaient du mal à croire que chez lui, c'était pire encore qu'à la base. Mais c'était réellement le cas. L'armée, à côté, c'était des vacances. Même Loïs pouvait rivaliser avec le commandant Edwin Spangler. Non, il fallait le reconnaître : elle le battait à plate couture. Le commandant Spangler ne faisait pas le poids avec elle.

- Suffit, maintenant ! explosa l'aîné. On a plus important à faire que de se battre ! Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour décorer le sapin, ou sinon maman va nous tuer !

Ils se figèrent tous. La menace n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Loïs était _parfaitement_ capable de les tuer. Elle ne supporterait pas la moindre contrariété si près de Noël. Après tout, ils étaient déjà le vingt-quatre décembre.

- On pourrait… tenter de les remplacer ? tenta Dewey.

- Avec quoi ? Du papier crépon ? ironisa Francis.

- Dewey a raison. On peut toujours essayer d'utiliser d'autres matériaux, de refabriquer des trucs. Maman ne dira rien tant qu'on a fait des décorations ! s'exclama Malcolm, fomentant déjà un plan dans sa tête.

- Tu oublies qu'on a deux mains gauches, répliqua Reese. Francis, Jamie et moi, on sera incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Enfin, Jamie peut toujours mâchouiller quelque chose, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très utile… Ou tu veux faire des boules en mie de pain ?

- Reese, s'il te plaît ! C'est sérieux !

Ils se réunirent tous les cinq autour de la table de la cuisine. Malcolm avait sorti une grande feuille et scribouilla dessus un bon quart d'heure. Il inscrivait des listes de matériaux potentiels, en rayait certains, en rajoutait d'autres, faisait des dessins, des schémas explicatifs avec tellement de légendes qu'on ne lisait plus rien… Seul Dewey semblait comprendre un peu. Un peu. Par moments, il était aussi perplexe que ses frères.

Enfin Malcolm posa son stylo sur la table et les regarda un par un.

- Bon. Voilà ce qu'on va faire…

Loïs ouvrit de grands yeux en rentrant chez elle ce soir-là. Des fils électriques couraient le long des murs, en hauteur, supportant à l'aide de crochets des donuts de toutes les couleurs. La neige carbonique était devenue de la poussière de polystyrène, le canapé en était pratiquement recouvert, et chaque tissu accrochait la matière en passant trop près d'elle. Quant au sapin, il était décoré de… câbles USB et de disques externes qui produisaient régulièrement des petites lumières. L'ange en carton qui trônait au sommet de l'arbre avait été taillé dans une boîte de céréales qui gisait, éventrée, sur le carrelage. Pour figurer des petits flocons de neige sur certaines branches, on avait utilisé du dentifrice à la menthe. Les cheveux d'ange étaient de véritables cheveux, par paquets, certainement récupérés dans la poubelle de la salle de bain.

Et devant ce sapin désastreux, ses cinq fils étaient alignés en rang d'oignon, affichant chacun un grand sourire suspect.

Loïs envisagea deux solutions : se mettre à hurler ou bien fondre en larmes. Ce n'était pas une catastrophe, c'était un _massacre_. Hal n'aurait jamais le temps d'aller chercher un autre sapin ni d'autres décorations. Pour être sincère, il leur faudrait directement une autre maison. Et d'autres enfants, aussi. Qui fassent moins de bêtises.

Incapable de se décider et de déterminer si elle devait leur donner la punition du siècle ou pas, elle se contenta d'avoir un rire nerveux et de marmonner « Attendez un peu que votre père rentre… On va bien voir ce qu'il pense de tout ça… » en passant devant eux pour aller dans la cuisine.

Afin tenir le coup pour la soirée, elle se servit un grand verre de whisky. Pas de mort, pas d'enfant à amener d'urgence à l'hôpital, pas de sang partout sur le plancher, pas de dispute, juste un sapin et une décoration horribles. Noël s'annonçait plutôt bien cette année.

F I N


End file.
